


The Roommate Arrives

by uofmdragon



Series: Natasha: The Demon Slayer [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffyverse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Demons, Gen, Mystery Characters - Freeform, Watcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's college life has been uneventful and having a double all to herself has been really nice.  Shame that it has to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roommate Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Thyrza, who is awesome.

Phil finished his master plan with a flourish of his pen. After reviewing it carefully to make sure that everything was in order, he slipped it into the back of his file folder, the section he'd mentally given over to Natasha and slaying. Every other section had a label for his classes, but Phil didn't feel comfortable labeling the last section.

Due to his classes, he'd have to wait to put the the plan into place. Afterwards, though… Afterwards, he just might prove his worth to Blake.

*

The door opened with a creak. Natasha grabbed a knife and tucked it behind her before she turned and faced the door.

A young woman peered in. "Hello?"

"Hello," Natasha said, staring at her.

"Natasha?"

"Yes?"

The woman shrieked, slipping into the room, and heading straight for her. Natasha forced herself to stay still. This was no demon, she recognized that, so she quickly dropped the knife into the her desk drawer and shut it, before the woman finished wrapping her arms around Natasha. "I am so happy to meet you!"

"And you are?"

"I am Yelena! Your new roommate!" she said, finally letting go. Yelena was smiling widely at Natasha, open and welcoming, but seemed to be either unaware or didn't care that Natasha had not felt comfortable being hugged like that.

"It's… nice to meet you." Natasha inched away from her. "I, uh, I need to go to class."

"Yes," Yelena said. "Ugh, class; I am so behind already!" 

Natasha grabbed her bag and headed toward the door. She wasn't sure what else to say. "Yeah."

"Oh, I can walk you out!" Yelena said. "I still have to bring my stuff up!"

Natasha couldn't think of any objection, so together they headed downstairs, with Yelena talking the whole way. She was looking forward to them being the best of friends. Natasha winced, because suddenly Blake's company looked a lot better.

"Natasha," Barton's voice cut through the chatter. His voice was cool, but he nodded as they passed. It silenced Yelena for a few seconds. His eyes slid over Yelena, and a flirtatious smirk appeared on his face. "Who's your friend?" 

"This is my roommate, Yelena. Yelena, this is Clint."

"Hi." Yelena's voice was breathy.

"I didn't know Natasha had a roommate," Clint said.

"I'm just moving in," Yelena admitted. "Like right now."

"Oh, do you need some help?"

"I'd love some," Yelena said.

"Lemme go put on some better shoes than flip flops." Clint slipped past them.

"Okay," Yelena said, watching him head up the stairs. 

Natasha watched as she ogled Clint's ass until it was out of sight.

"Oh my gosh, he's hot," Yelena said, fanning herself with her hand. "I think I'm going to love college if all the guys look like that." She paused. "You're not into him are you? Because Girl Code says you don't try to steal another girl's guy."

"No." Natasha shook her head. "I have no interest in Clint Barton."

"Great!" Yelena said.

Natasha nodded, grateful to slip away once they got outside.

*

"What did you do?" Blake growled as he entered his office.

Phil slid the last file home and turned to look at him. "A bit of reorganizing. Your files were a mess."

"Maybe I prefered them like that."

"So you want to take twice as long to find something?"

"And you think your little system is going to be that efficient?"

Phil nodded. "Once you learn it, yes."

"I didn't come here to learn," Blake grumbled, going over to his desk and sitting down.

"Then that would make you a horrible teacher."

Blake glowered at him.

"Seriously, good teachers know they can learn from their students."

"I don't care."

"I'm aware," Phil replied. "I just think that you'd enjoy having your job made easier."

"By you?" Blake regarded him. "The way I see it, you're going to end up dead."

"Then let me help until I die," Phil replied, forcing himself to speak with a casualness he didn't really feel. "Then you can claim my system as your own creation and probably get lauded for it."

"Your system? I doubt it's that great."

"I don't think Dewey accounted for the fact that these creatures of myth actually existed. Plus, my idea makes it possible for it to be easily converted to an online format and allow for tagging. I know a great programmer."

"I'm not interested." 

"You know, you can be an asshole to me as much as you want, but I'm not going to give up on this."

Blake's look was long and considering. "Stubborn, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"There's an opening at the library. If you get it, I suppose I'll have to put up with you," Blake replied. 

Phil nodded, realizing that it was probably unlikely that the was going to get the job; he was still going to try.

*

For the first time, Natasha was actually looking forward to training with Blake. The idea of going back to her room with an insanely peppy roommate was rather terrifying. She didn't make it very far into the library before spotting Phil at one of the front tables. 

"Hey," Natasha greeted as she went over to his table. 

Phil glanced up. "Hey, training time?"

"Yeah." Natasha nodded. She glanced down at what Phil had been concentrating on. "What's that?"

"Application to work at the library," Phil explained. He looked a little smug when he added, "Blake mentioned it."

"Wearing him down?" Natasha asked.

"Trying to."

"Good lu-"

"Natasha!" The voice was far too high for Blake, which meant… And yes, there were arms being wrapped around her. "I found you, roomie!"

"Hello Yelena," Natasha said, cooly.

Phil was staring at them, wide eyed. "Uh, Natasha…?"

"Phil, this is my roommate, Yelena. Yelena, my friend Phil."

"Hi Phil," Yelena said. "It's nice to meet another friend of Natasha's." Yelena elbowed her and then added in a mock-whisper. "You have such cute friends, Natasha."

Phil blushed, ducking his head.

"Barking up the wrong tree with that one, Yelena," Clint said, coming over to them.

Phil's head popped back up to glare at Barton. Everything about his body language suddenly read uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" Yelena asked, looking over at him.

Clint hesitated, glancing quickly at Natasha. "It means you aren't his type."

"Or maybe I am, but you're just jealous." Yelena turned to look at him. She tilted a little, so Clint would be able to see her cleavage. 

"Of Coulson?" Clint asked. "Yelena, if you can get him interested in you, you've got to be working some powerful voodoo. Now, come on, I was going to give you a tour of the library."

"You sure, you're not jealous."

"If you want me to be jealous, I'll be jealous."

Natasha glanced over at Phil and arched an eyebrow; Phil rolled his eyes, before he returned to glowering at Clint. However, Clint convinced Yelena to continue his tour.

"Barton is hitting on your roommate," Phil said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Yeah," Natasha agreed. "She did seem interested though. Interested in both of you, actually."

Phil laughed. "I'm not, Barton was right about that."

"No?"

"I… I'm gay," Phil said softly, looking down.

Natasha froze, staring at him. The way he was acting, he expected scorn from her, and suddenly Natasha wished she could give Clint a second black eye. "And he gives you grief over that?"

"Occasionally." Phil looked back up with a hint of trepidation. "You're okay with me?" There was a complicated hand gesture, which Natasha took to mean 'gay'.

"Of course I am."

Phil smiled in relief. 

"You're my friend, Phil. Nothing is going to change that."

"Thank you." 

"Alright, I think I have some pent up aggression and should go find Blake to do my training."

"Aggression?" Phil almost squeaked.

"Because I kind of hate your classmates that made you feel bad about who you are."

Phil shook his head, but he was smiling. "My defender."

"Does that bother you?"

"No, I'm honored."

Natasha smiled at that.

"But yeah, you should probably get to training. Blake seemed like he was in a decent mood. At least for him."

Natasha nodded. "I'll see you later." 

"Later," Phil called after her.

Natasha wove through the stacks toward Blake's section.

"You're on time for once," Blake greeted her, looking at her suspiciously.

"My roommate arrived," Natasha explained.

Blake regarded her. "That bad?"

"She reminds me of the stereotypical cheerleader complete with high pitched voice," Natasha did not bother to hide her shudder.

"I'm sorry."

Natasha blinked, surprised that he actually responded like someone normal might. "Yeah."

"So, I'm the lesser of two evils?"

"Especially since you suggested Phil get a job at the library."

"Don't know what you're talking about," Blake replied. He was clearly lying.

"Right." She decided not to push on it. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Redcap training."

"Redcaps?"

"There's an enclave not too far from here, I'm thinking you're going to need to clear it out sooner rather than later."

Natasha nodded. "Tell me what to do."

*

Phil headed back to the Bus for dinner. He probably shouldn't have spent so much time at the library, but he always did his best work there. 

"Phil!" Pepper's voice called to him.

He paused, turning to spot her, and waved. 

Pepper hurried to catch up to him. "Hey, I thought that was you. Headed back to the Bus?"

"Yeah, just got done studying. Well, needed to take a break for food."

"I know that feeling." Pepper said. "I'm headed back for the same reasons, plus I'm on duty soon."

"How's being an RA treating you?"

"It's good. I'm enjoying it, though it's kind of hard, because Tony and Rhodey are living off-campus."

"Ah, that would explain why I haven't seen them around." He hesitated. "I'm surprised you aren't living with them and Barton."

Pepper laughed. "Please, I'd kill Tony in a week. I don't know how Rhodey handles him daily. As for Clint, well, he wouldn't be able to handle being Tony's charity case and Tony would never choose something that Clint could afford."

"And Rhodes can?"

"No, but he accepts Tony's charity as what's due to him for putting up with Tony's antics."

Phil nodded.

"So what about you? You're at the Bus again, aren't you?"

"Yeah, Bruce and I decided to room together again, though we switched halls and still managed to end up with Barton as a neighbor."

Pepper nodded. "I'm glad you've got a friend in Bruce... and Natasha?"

"Yeah. I like Natasha."

"Well, I'm glad she has a friend. She seems very quiet."

Phil nodded.

She elbowed him as they walked, gentle and teasing.

Phil smiled at her. "What?"

"Never mind Phil," Pepper said, laughing. "I just… worry about you."

"I'm happy for the most part. You don't have to feel guilty because your friends are assholes."

"But I do. I mean…"

"Rhodes isn't. It's just Stark and Barton."

"Both of them have mellowed."

"I'm sure we'll just all be friends one day." Phil rolled his eyes, because he honestly couldn't see it.

"Fair enough, they both can be jerks and I'll never understand why they choose to be jerks to you. You're a sweetheart and if you only you were interested in women..."

"Aren't you dating Tony?"

"I was, but not anymore."

"Off again?"

"No, I think we're done for good now."

"I'm sorry?"

"No, we're better as friends, Phil."

Phil nodded; Pepper did seem happier to him, after all. "Are you eating with anyone?"

"I wasn't planning on it, but that plan can change, if that was an invitation."

Phil smiled. "It was."

"Then yes, I'm eating with you!"

Phil chuckled.

*

Natasha had a plan for fighting the redcaps. It was a good plan, and it worked for the first few minutes: she'd catch a flash of red and put a knife through it. It probably would have kept working, except one of the redcaps went down with an arrow in its head. Natasha smirked, changing tactics between one move and the next. She played bait, working to draw them out, which allowed for Hawkeye to shoot them. She killed a few, but in that moment they were a team.

She pirouetted when no redcaps were immediately visible. 

"All clear, Slayer," Hawkeye's voice came from one of the park's trees. She could see why the redcaps had made this their hunting ground. Woods with trails for runner or bikers, perfect for an ambush.

"Thank you," Natasha said, looking in the direction of his voice. "How'd you know I'd be here?"

"Who said I did? Maybe I felt like the redcaps needed to be wiped out."

"You waited until now?" Natasha asked.

"I had a busy summer."

"You don't live in town?"

There was laughter in his voice. "Trying to figure me out?"

"Yes."

"Slayer-" 

A branch snapped, and Natasha twisted toward the sound: someone was coming and she did not care to be spotted. 

"Slayer," Hawkeye hissed. 

She turned back around to find him an arm extending from the tree. Natasha ran over to him, grabbing his hand; he hauled her up and together they settled in the branches, hidden by the foliage to watch a familiar figure run through the woods.

"That's my roommate," Natasha said, softly. She was surprised to see Yelena out running so late.

"Is it?" Hawkeye's head didn't turn to look at her when she spoke, she figured he was focused on Yelena.

Natasha nodded.

"I wouldn't trust her."

"Why not?"

"You're not ready for the explanation, Slayer." Hawkeye dropped to the ground, moving swiftly to pick up his arrows.

She followed him, dropping to the ground. "Natasha. My name is Natasha."

He grunted.

"You don't have to call me Slayer, you can use my name. We're friends? Allies?"

Hawkeye turned to face her, sliding an arrow back into his quiver. "We're neither of those, Slayer."

"You hunt demons. I hunt demons. How are we not allies?"

"I hunt Jotuns." With that, he lifted himself back into the tree.

"Jotuns?" Natasha asked, blinking in confusion. "What the hell are Jotuns?"

"And that's why we're not allies." Hawkeye sounded disappointed.

"I can have my Watcher look it up," Natasha said, before realizing that she was talking to thin air. She glared up at the tree and yelled in frustration. "You're right we're never going to be friends, because you keep disappearing on me!"

Natasha turned and stalked back towards campus. Jotuns, what the hell was he talking about? She'd go straight back to the library and ask Blake, he had to know; he was her Watcher and the keeper of all the books there. There was also the matter of what to do about Hawkeye's warning about Yelena. She was human, as normal as people like Phil, Blake, and Clint. What would Natasha have to fear from Yelena?

*

"You wanted to see me?" the low, sultry voice of his lord's newest convert said.

"I want a report."

"I met a friend of the Slayer. I don't believe he is the Archer though. He's bait."

"And the Watcher?"

"Holed up in the library. Not sure which librarian it is, but if we have to, we can kill them all."

"If it pleases the lord."

"You don't think it would please him?"

"If we move too soon, we might draw unwanted attention to ourselves."

She nodded in acknowledgement.

"Build your web, little spider, find the information our lord seeks."

"Yes, sir." She bowed, before slipping out of the abandoned house that he'd set up as his base of operations. For now they had information to gather and when it suited their lord, they would strike.


End file.
